A Certain Magical Crossover With Tea and Coffee
by FowlPlay
Summary: It was quite an ordinary day for Accelerator until he'd gone to buy some coffee at a convenience store, only to leave angry and empty handed. Seriously, what kind of kid buys the entire stock of a store's canned coffee in one day?


_**"What the fuck!"**_

Snarling, Accelerator slammed close the refrigerator door, and stalked up to the cashier, slamming his cane into the ground. Staring threateningly at the employee, he ground out the words, "Where the fuck did all the canned coffee go? There's no way you can't have any in this store!"

"W-we sold out! I swear!", yelled the terrified cashier, holding his hands up as if he was going to be killed any second by an irate esper. "Please, I'm not kidding, there were these two kids that came in a few minutes ago, and one of them bought out all of-"

"Hah? Your store usually has at least two full shelves of the stuff on stock, and now you're telling me that a single kid bought all of them? Do you seriously think I'm retarded or something?" Accelerator was already quite enraged at the fact that there was not a single can of coffee in the shop, and the cashier's outrageous claim was sending his temper up quite a few more notches.

"I'm serious!" Momentarily turning towards his computer monitor, the cashier clicked through his records, then flipped the screen over towards Accelerator's side, showing him the data log displayed. Pointing at a specific time stamp, he said, "Look, see this? 28 cans of coffee, along with 2 cans of tea were bought at 6:23 PM. That's just seven minutes ago! You see? I wasn't lying!"

"Tch! Fine, fine, I get it." Muttering expletives under his breath, the Number One esper of Academy City was left with no other choice but to leave the shop and go purchase coffee at different location. Accelerator kicked the store's door open and left, brimming with vengeful thoughts against whomever had foiled his attempt to procure his daily can or two of coffee, and left the cashier sighing in relief.

"Fuck, who the hell even buys 28 individual cans of coffee at one time? A kid drinking that much must be fucking addicted to it. One can of coffee has around 70 milligrams of caffeine; is he trying to send himself to the fucking hospital with that many? Tch. And I thought I drank too much coffee. Shit, if I ever get my hands on that brat I'll fucking_** kill**_ him!", Accelerator spat out as he walked along the street, earning horrified stares from random passerby. "I can't believe that he bought out the whole store's entire stock."

Accelerator was sent out of his furious monologue when he turned into an alleyway and was assaulted by the sound of a loud one sided shouting match.

Turning towards the source of noise, Accelerator was greeted by the sight of two prepubescent boys arguing heatedly over whether coffee or tea was the choice beverage of mankind. The two were probably enrolled in Academy City's elementary school program, and they looked like they were about to have a full blown fight. The redhead was the one shouting, and he looked furious. He was also probably getting ready to punch the other kid in the face, who had a slight smirk on his face and looked as if he was emitting an aura of dangerous aggression. Accelerator sighed, and was about to walk pass the duo until…

Wait, these kids were arguing over coffee and tea? Since when was that a topic of serious debate for mere children? And, wait a fucking moment, one of them, the albino one, was holding a large bag bearing the logo of the store Accelerator had just left. And, wait another fucking moment, he was also drinking a can of same exact coffee that had just been sold out at the same store.

Grinding his teeth, Accelerator fixated onto the white haired boy a look of absolute rage.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, FowlPlay here. As you may have guessed from my atrocious writing, this is my first fanfiction. Since it absolutely sucks, I would love you if you reviewed with constructive criticism and the like. Not that I'm saying that I wouldn't appreciate being told that my story is good though. <em>

_Ah, I guess I must sound rather depressing, don't I? The bottom point is, if you didn't like it, please tell me so I can improve it._

_Well, I guess that's all I have to say. I hope you guys weren't too disappointed with this fic, eh?_


End file.
